


Bedroom. Now.

by anataushi (M1cha3la)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Consent, Dom/sub, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, always a girl kenma, genderswap kenma, kuroo likes to be called sir, porn without a plot, sir, way to many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1cha3la/pseuds/anataushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basic pwp with a alwaysagirl! Kenma and dominant Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom. Now.

"Bedroom now" kuroo ordered as his girlfriend currently sat in his lap swirling her hips against him in small circles. The look in his eyes showed that he wasn't in the mood for playing tonight and Kenma noticed. She stood quickly walking to their room confident that Kuroo was following behind her. She stood at the foot of the bed turning to face him, her hair falling in her face as she looked at her feet. Kuroo stepped forward sliding his fingers through her hair pulling her eyes up to meet his before leaning down and kissing her his hands tugging at the blonde hair wrapped around his fingers. His tongue slid into her mouth as she moaned sliding it along the ridges of the roof of her mouth. He sucked her tongue softly before pulling back, her lips plump and pink from the abuse. He stepped back

"take your shirt off" he instructed and she nodded "no what do you say" he growled softly "yes sir" she said softly beginning to pull her shirt off over her head she let the fabric fall to the floor. Kuroo stepped back in front of her his hands sliding up her sides as he leaned down sucking on her neck before biting a mark into her skin relishing in the moaned that tore from her lips. He easily picked the small girl up pressing her back into the bed continuing to kiss down her neck his lips ghosting over her small breasts. She gasped softly her back arching. Kuroos grip settled on her hips tightly holding her to the bed as he slid his tongue out flicking it over her nipple before blowing softly on the skin causing the pink nub to harden. He wrapped his lips around it sucking softly before biting "k-kuroo" she moaned her hands gripping into the fabric of their bedsheets he smirked kissing down between her breasts before sliding his lips over her other nipple repeating the actions on that side. He used one hand to reach up pinching the other one tugging softly on it making her gasp in pleasure.

He began to slide his lips down her stomach sliding his tongue out to taste her skin licking a circle around her navel before sucking marks on both of her hips. He moved farther down his hands grasping her knees spreading her legs apart his lips creating a path up her thigh "f-fuck, Kuroo" she whined her hips jerking upward and his hands immediately flew up gripping them tightly holding them to the bed "patience" he said glaring up at her "you know I always take care of you" Kuroo began at her knee again sucking and licking and kissing his way up her thighs. Lips ghosting over the wet patch in the middle of her panties. She watched him her eyes half closed small pants leaving her lips "please" she whined softly and Kuroo took pity on her leaning forward to lick a stripe over her middle. She moaned loudly her grip on the sheets tightening

"Kuroo!" She yelped her legs spreading more and he smiled beginning his assault on her clit through the thin fabric. His tongue sliding over her again and again as a string of moans and curses left her lips. "I-I'm gonna- Kuroo!" She whined and he stopped his actions causing a loud whine to leave her lips his hands slid up her sides as his lips made their way back up her body he leaned over her smirking losing his shirt in the process leaving both of them just in their underwear.

  
Kuroo slid his hands up her arms wrapping his fingers around her wrists as he pressed her arms into the mattress above her head. "K-kuroo" she whispered and he rested his forehead against hers tilting his head so their lips met. He trapped her bottom lip between his teeth biting down on it smirking at the moan that flowed from her mouth. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk and you aren't to cum until i give you permission" he whispered beginning to kiss her neck "do you understand?" He asked raising his eyes to meet hers. She nodded catching her lip between her teeth "say it" he said "I understand" she whispered. "Good girl" he praised his hips rolling into hers his prominent erection pressing against her pussy as he grinded against her.

"Fuck Kuroo yes, keep going" he moaned as his teeth sunk into her neck sucking over the mark leaving a bruise in its place as it moved away. "Don't move your arms" he instructed and she nodded catching herself "yes sir" she said looking up at him trying to catch her breath as he slid his hands down pushing her panties off her hips and throwing them off the bed. His boxers following as he stood up grabbing a condom from the nightstand. He crawled back on top of her straddling her thighs as he ripped the packet open with his teeth he slid the condom on rolling it down his length. He leaned down kissing her again his hand sliding between her legs "always so wet Kenma" he whispered and she couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. Two of his fingers sliding into her causing her to moan loudly her eyes squeezing shut. He thrusted them a few times before sliding them out listening to her small whimper "please Kuroo" she whined looking up at him just in time to see him slide his fingers between his lips "you always taste so good ken, love the way you taste" he smirked sliding his fingers into her mouth. She sucked obediently moaning around her fingers the same way she would around his cock.

He slid his fingers from her lips and replaced them with his own. Sucking her bottom lip before biting into it tugging on it softly as he spread her legs settling between them. She wrapped her legs around his waist almost on instinct "please ko- sir, please" she begged "please what Kenma?" He asked softly and she blushed "fuck me" she whispered "I couldn't hear you, what was that?" He asked smirking "fuck me please sir" she said louder. Kuroo grinned "since you asked so nicely" he said rubbing the head of his dick against her clit softly before pushing into her. Her moan was loud enough that he knew the neighbors would be complaining tomorrow. He began to thrust his hips, her hands again trapped beneath his above her head. He used them as leverage beginning to fuck her harder. Her moans filled the room, incoherent babbling and cursing wrapped around whines of "Kuroo" and "sir" and "please". Her moans spurring Kuroo to move harder angling his hips so he grazed her gspot with every thrust in

"please please Kuroo I'm gonna-  
I need to- sir please" she moaned her legs tightening around his waist as his thrusts began to get sloppier. He moaned into her neck "you wanna cum baby?" He asked biting her earlobe and she nodded "p-please- Kuroo- sir- please let me cum" she moaned pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts. Kuroo moaned in response and nodded "yeah baby, cum for me. Be a good girl" he moaned against her neck as she let go, Spasming around his cock as she came. Kuroo groaned as she tightened with her release and thrusted harder cumming with her into the condom. He fucked her through the aftershocks of their orgasms before slowing down and stopping.

He slid out of her slowly, throwing the condom towards the trash can, yeah it was gross but he would get it tomorrow. He turned over wrapping her in his arms. She smiled small nuzzling into his neck "you okay?" He whispered softly raising her wrists to his lips kissing the small bruises forming. She nodded "yeah, just tired now" she whispered yawning "sleep, I'll make you pancakes in the morning" he said into her hair and she nodded. Kuroo pulled the blankets over them before both of them drifted to sleep.


End file.
